The Youth of a Padawan
by PlutoSapphire
Summary: By taking Ahsoka as his padawan, Anakin Skywalker chooses to raise her, as well as train her. It's the beauty of her innocence that the young Jedi knight cannot bring himself to let go of.


Hello everyone! Today's fanfic is inspired by the line "my youth is yours" in the song "Youth" by Troy Sivan. This story probably has no relevance to the actual meaning of the song, but I felt I needed to write this. So I hope you like it! Please give  
me feedback so I can improve as a writer, and maybe some suggestions for stories that you'd like to see in the future. So without further ado, let's get started! 

* * *

Anakin Skywalker had accepted Ahsoka Tano as his Padawan six months ago. They'd learned a lot together, both of them teaching each other and not just the master teaching the padawan. The holonet called them the "Dynamic Duo of the Galaxy." And Anakin  
had learned one very important thing- she was no burden. She was a friend.

He had also come to realize that her innocence wouldn't last forever- he also wasn't ready to let go of that part of her. 

* * *

Anakin walked into their quarters in the Jedi Temple. She was sitting on the couch working on a report for her class.

"Hey, Snips," he greeted the young girl, who looked up from her holopad.

"Hey, Skyguy," she replied, giving him one of her bright smiles.

"How's that report going?"

"Pretty well. I'm almost finished with it."

"Good, because we've got another mission tomorrow."

The young Togruta set down her holopad. "Well, I would like to get out of the Temple for a bit. Where are we going?"

"It's an interrogation, actually."

Ahsoka looked puzzled. "I thought that law enforcement usually takes care of things like this."

"Apparently, this guy is being a little... tricky to manage. He won't tell anything to anyone, and the Council thinks the Force needs to be used in efforts to make him talk."

"They must be desperate."

"What else can you do?" Anakin replied, shrugging.

"I dunno, Skyguy."

"Well, finish that up, then we have a Council meeting."

"Alright."

The young Knight nodded and went to sit down on the couch next to her. 

* * *

The next day, Anakin and Ahsoka were escorted to the Republic Juduciary Central Detention Center on Coruscant.

And the prisoner was giving them a hard time. Anakin had tried his best to be intimidating, but with no satisfactory result. This man justwouldn'ttalk. Anakin took Ahsoka outside the detaining cell.

"Now what?" She asked. "He's not talking."

"I think I'm going to have to use the Force to make him talk," Anakin replied, shaking his head. The pair went back into the man's cell.

"You _will_ tell me who is behind this," Anakin demanded, pushing the Force into his sentence.

"I will tell- no, I won't. Never," the man replied, glaring at Ahsoka's master through slit eyes.

"I'll try this again," Anakin growled. "You _will_ tell me who is behind this."

"NEVER!" The man jumped out of his seat, and lunged at the two Jedi. Anakin immediately went to protect his padawan, pushing her against the wall and shielding her with his body.

As there were rules about this place, the Jedi were told to keep their comms and lightsabersat the security entrance. Now they didn't have any means of communication or weapons to protect themselves against this guy. And it would be an understatement  
to call him crazy.

He knocked Anakin in the cheek with his fist. Using the Force, the knight threw him across the room. The man got back up to attack them. "You okay back there, Snips?" Anakin asked as the man ran at him.

"I'm probably safer here, so I guess so," she replied.

"Aright then, hang on!"

"How can I not?" 

* * *

Anakin was bruised and bleeding. His padawan had gottenthe air knocked out of her. The clones had rushed in and taken the man away, while the others had escorted the two Jedi out of the cell.

"You okay, Snips?" Anakin asked.

"Fine."

"You sure? I sense you're uneasy."

"I'm _fine_ ," she insisted.

"Ahsoka," he started slowly, "I _know_ you're not okay. Please don't lie to me."

"I'm sorry, Master. And you're not okay either..."

"Ahsoka..."

"But you aren't!" She insisted. "I tell you what's wrong, then you tell me what's wrong."

Anakin nodded in response and they went back to their quarters. 

* * *

Ahsoka sat next to her master on the couch in the same places that they'd sat yesterday afternoon. She let out a long sigh and Anakin turned to her. "Now, what's wrong?"

"It was scary, Master. No one has ever attacked us like that."

"I'm sorry, Ahsoka, I tried my best to protect you- I didn't mean for you to get hurt."

"It's alright. Now it's your turn to tell me what's bothering you."

"What's bothering me is exactly as I feared. You were scared. I don't usually see that side of you. I don't _want_ to see that side of you... I want your eyes to stay bright and beautiful. I don't want your innocence grabbed away from you, leaving  
you wondering what other horrible things are out there. I'm not going to ignore the fact that you're young, as the Council has. I can't let that part of my Snips go. I love you too much," he confessed.

Ahsoka looked at him, her bright blue orbs filled with sparkling tears. Anakin pulled her close for a tight embrace, and pressed his cheek to hers. "Stay young as long as you can, Ahsoka?" He asked, caressing her shoulder.

"I'll try, Anakin," she replied.

Anakin gently rocked her back and forth, still holding on to her tightly. 

* * *

If only this would last forever. But the future had other plans. 

* * *

And that's it- stupid fingers, I typed "gnats it" lol. I needed some protective/loving Anakin mode for this story. I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT IT. *goes on a long rant about how cute Anakin and Ahsoka are with their bro/sis stuff* But seriously, I don't know  
how anyone could hate their interactions in TCW. My best friend hates it and I'm like, "Bruh. Not cool."

So, update, the start of Peacekeepers and Personal Lives (yes, some nice cheesey alliteration) goes up around Wednsday this week! The first chapter in thefanfic is going to a silly bonding experience between Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan in the Temple  
caf. *laughs evilly* It's gonna be great! Also, inspired by my brother and my French fry war. Hint hint.

If there's anything weird here, like stray codes or weird format errors, I've spell-checked this and edited it, so blame the fanfiction app that I'm posting this on. I'll fix it as soon as I can.

So that's all for today! Posting this at 7:37 in the morning 'cause I woke up at 6:00 for no logical reason... Maybe my brain is prepping for school. Oh, well.

As always, Pluto out! 


End file.
